What if?
by angelcarstairs4679
Summary: What if Clary had died in the Battle at the Burren? What would have Jace done? Warning : Major character death. One-shot!


**Hey guys! I was just reading a post on Facebook about what would Jace do if Clary died and I was like, why not write about it? So here it is. Bw this is my first one-shot. I'm currently working on my second fanfic called "Torn between two worlds."**

 **Warning : Major character death**

 **I do not own the Mortal Instruments characters, Cassandra Clare does.**

Part 1

Jace sat next to the grave, tears falling to the ground. He stared at the headstone, wishing it was all just a nightmare. On the headstone read a single name " Clarissa Adele Morgernstern. 1993 to 2007". In his right hand he clutched the Infernal cup. Where he got that from, he didn't know but he was beyond caring now. He had lost his parents and now Clary. The love of his life, gone. "Do it, brother. You have nothing to lose now. At least you can have a purpose by my side," Sebastian's voice echoed in his head. He looked down at the cup, his hand trembling. Slowly, he brought the Cup to his lips and drank. He screamed and trashed on the ground, the Cup falling from his grasp. After a while, the screaming stopped.

Part 2

Alec sat on Isabelle's bed, his head in his hands. Clary had been dead for over a week now and Jace was beyond despair. He could feel his parabatai's emotions, his misery for the lost of his love. Isabelle was sitting by the vanity, her face wet with tears and smudged with makeup. The floor was littered with tissues. "You should go check on Jace, just to be safe," Isabelle choked, her eyes swollen from crying. Alec nodded and was about to rise from the bed when a sharp pain lanced throughout his body. He cried out and crashed to the floor, rolling in pain. Isabelle ran to her brother, screaming his name.

He could barely hear her. The pain was excruciating. He felt like something inside him was being torn apart, ripped away from him. "Jace," he gasped and suddenly the cord snapped. His vision was white, Isabelle's voice muffled sounds in the background. He removed his hand from where he had been clutching his shirt. His hand came away bloody. "By the angel," Isabelle gasped and she tore open Alec's shirt. Blood surrounded his parabatai rune, which was now fading away to white. "Jace. He's... Dead," Alec choked and he put his head in his hands, crying and screaming out for his lost brother.

Part 3

The Institute was filled with shouts and screams. Endarkened were pouring into the Institute, and the Lightwoods were barely able to hold them off. Simon was snarling and biting into Endarkened, the blood staining his shirt. He ducked into a room and hurled. "Horrible. Taste like poison," he gasped as he attacked another Endarkened. Alec's arrows flew through the air, their aim quick and sure. Isabelle's whip was a blur and she sliced a Endarkened's head clean off. Magnus was a spectacle of blue sparks.

Suddenly, a painfully familiar drawling voice came from behind the crowd of Endarkened. "Kill them all," a voice said and Jace stepped through the crowd, a sword in his hand. His familiar smirk was plastered on his face and his golden eyes were filled with such evil that made Alec want to choke. "JACE!" Isabelle screamed and he merely laughed. "You fools. How long I had suckered up with you and your ways. Now that I am with Sebastian, I have never been better," he sneered and he pulled a dagger from his belt. He flung it at Isabelle, his aim sure and true. An arrow knocked it off course and it clattered to the ground. Jace snarled and glared at Alec, whose bow string was still vibrating.

"We don't want to hurt you. Jace, please. You're my parabatai, my BROTHER!" Alec screamed out the last word, his hands shaking. "But I do," Jace said and he lunged at Alec, knocking him into the wall. Alec's head was spinning and his bow fell from his grasp. As he reached out for it, Jace swiped it up and snapped it in half. He knelt on top of Alec and stared at him, his face full of hatred and disgust. "You're a piece of filth. You're dating a warlock, not to mention a guy warlock. I can't believe how I chose you as my parabatai. I must have been mad," he spat.

Alec's ears were ringing, his head screaming with pain. "Jace, please. You're stronger than this. Sebastian did this to you. You can fight it, come back to us. Please, we need you," Alec begged, tears running from the sides of his face. Jace merely snorted. "I did it willingly. After Clary died, I had nothing to lose. I've lost my parents and now I've lost Clary! Life has no meaning without her in it! Ever since I drank from the Cup, Ive felt like I have a new purpose. And that's to burn the world down!" he said and he held his dagger high.

A circle of silver enclosed around his hand and yanked it back. The dagger went flying and Jace with it. Isabelle stood next to her brother, her whip in hand. "I don't want to hurt you, but you leave me no choice!" she cried out as she lashed out her whip. Jace grabbed the end of it and yanked her towards him. His strength caused her to fly across the room and he landed a punch in her face. She screamed and he kicked her into the wall.

"You stupid little whore. Dating a vampire. I thought you had better taste with guys," he snarled and he kicked her stomach. She whimpered and snatched at her whip. He kicked it aside and placed his blade at the base of her throat. "Join me, and you don't have to die," he whispered in her ear and she spat at him. "You're rotten inside. You're not Jace. Jace is already dead," she snarled just as a blade pierced Jace's heart.

Jace gasped, staring at the sword protruding from his chest. He turned around and saw Alec standing behind him, his face red with rage and tears. "You," Jace gasped and he tumbled to the ground. Alec quickly caught him in his arms, cradling him. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry," Alec whispered and Isabelle came towards them. She fell to her knees and took hold of Jace's hand, her eyes red with tears. "Clary would be so disappointed with you," she whispered and as Jace felt the life leave his body, he saw a red headed figure in a distance, her great green eyes shining and laughing.

"Clary?" Jace whispered and Jace, the last of the Herondales, died in his parabatai's arms.

 **How was it? I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review and comment below!**


End file.
